


How the Dogs & Eddie Comfort You - Panic Attack

by littlemissvincentvega



Series: Reservoir Thots [34]
Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 00:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19452991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissvincentvega/pseuds/littlemissvincentvega





	How the Dogs & Eddie Comfort You - Panic Attack

**nice guy eddie:**

  * _“shit baby, c’mere! what’s wrong, beautiful?”_
  * he pats his lap, gesturing for you to sit in it
  * you bury your head into his chest and bc he’s a chunky boye he’s super duper comfy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! he’s great for cuddles ok
  * wraps his arms around you and supports your lower back with his hands do you know what i mean?? to make sure you’re securely in his lap
  * back rubs while you sob to him
  * _“that’s it, sweetheart, let it all out. i’m right here”_
  * strokes your hair and makes you stay in his lap until you feel better
  * if somebody’s contributed to you having the panic attack you best fucking bet he’ll let joe know and have them taken care of
  * about a week afterwards he presents a promise ring to you– _“thought you’d like this, baby. i got it ‘cause it means i promise to always be there for you when you get in a state”_



**mr. blonde:**

  * this guy is so soothing bruh
  * he picks you up and sits you on his lap– _“c’mere, come to daddy”_
  * makes sure your hand is in his safely
  * looks at you with such concern. he hates seeing his baby girl upset
  * _“look at me, look at daddy. whatsamatter, doll?”_
  * holds your face, cupping your cheek. he’ll wipe your tears with his thumb
  * cradles you on his lap until you calm down 
  * if he has a smoke while you’re in his lap, he’ll share it with you. like he’ll put the ciggy between your lips for you so you don’t have to do the work lmfaoksldla gentleman amirite
  * after you’re feeling a bit better he’ll sit you on the couch while he cooks you dinner and it’s so lovely to see him being all domestic sdkljskla



**mr. white:**

  * oh he knows exactly what to do, this man is wonderful
  * cradles you, stroking your hair and telling you everything’s gonna be okay– _“it’s alright, sweetie, i’m here, daddy’s here”_
  * oh my god he speaks with such gentleness too
  * whips out a handkerchief to wipe your tears with. he’s super gentle with it
  * _“who’s a tough gal?”_
  * temple kisses!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
  * holding your hand in his big, strong one and stroking yours with his thumb
  * it hurts his heart to see you in such a state and he stays there with you until he’s certain you’re okay



**mr. orange:**

  * his heart drops when he sees you and immediately picks you up into a really big, cuddly hug
  * you wrap your arms around his neck, burying your face into his shoulder, breathing in his scent as he rubs your back. it’s comforting 
  * _“deep breaths, baby girl, steady breaths”_
  * speaks words of advice and comfort softly in your ear
  * kisses wherever he can reach, probably your jaw/cheek since he’s carrying you, just for even the tiniest bit of comfort for you
  * he probably carries you to bed and wraps you in blankets, grabs a couple of plushies and cuddles with you until you feel better
  * if it helps, he’ll even read comic books with you



**mr. brown:**

  * oh my god he’s heartbroken for you
  * _“oh shit, shit, what’s wrong, angel? c’mon, give me a hug”_
  * it’s one of those wholesome hugs like where you hug his waist and he hunches over you, hugging you super tight and burying your face in his chest it’s really so genuine
  * fuck he just loves you so much
  * neither of you speak for a minute or so bc you’re just… so into the hug? like you don’t _need_ to say anything bc you know he cares. but when he does speak he does it so compassionately– _“why are you crying, baby?”_
  * you look up at him, sniffling, and tell him, all while he dabs away at your tears with a (very used) handkerchief. it’s the best he can do ok
  * he probably ends up crying too let’s face it
  * you two end up huddled under blankets on the couch watching a movie. that combined with yummy snacks helps calm you down 



**mr. pink:**

  * has probably had a few of these in his lifetime so he knows what to do he’s just an awkward piece of shit sometimes ok
  * waves his hands around motioning for you to come over so he can give you a big hug– _“c’mon, baby, c’mere”_
  * even tho he’s lanky and stuff he cradles you so damn good. wraps his arms around you and makes you feel safe, gently swaying side to side 
  * _“i know it’s tough, sweetie, i know. you’re not alone”_
  * actually tears up bc he hates seeing you like this, more-so because he knows how it feels and it’s something he’d never want you to go through
  * definitely holds your hand(s)
  * the rest of the night is fairly quiet. he puts looney tunes on tv and although you don’t speak much, it’s a calming, loving atmosphere




End file.
